


Conversation

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Fantasies [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: How will Gibbs react?Sequel toSecret Fantasies





	Conversation

Tony stared at his cell phone, as if it were a bombshell. He couldn't believe he had not hung up! Shit, shit, shit! He grabbed the cell phone, and his heart began to race.

“Gibbs?” he whispered.

“That was really interesting, DiNozzo.” Gibbs laughed, and his laugh sounded ... dirty.

 _Oh, fuck!_ What should he say now? Gibbs wasn't stupid, he wouldn't believe any excuse. “Boss, sorry, I ... I ...”

“You like it hard, Tony?” Gibbs questioned in a rough voice.

“Boss, please ...” He was so ashamed.

“Com' on, tell me, DiNozzo! Do you like it hard?”

Tony didn't answer. Should he better hang up now? He shook his head. No, that wasn't a good idea. He didn't want to know what would happen tomorrow at work, if he would hang up now.

“DiNozzo, tell me!” Gibbs insisted.

“Yes. Sometimes. Sometimes I like it hard.” _Fuck, Tony, what are you doing??_

“Nice to know. Do you always think of me, while you jerk off?”

 _Oh my God!_ Tony's heart beat faster and faster against his chest. He hesitated a moment, but then he said it. “Not always, but often, boss.”

Gibbs didn't answer immediately, Tony heard him breath.

“Tony?”

“Yes?”

“I've really enjoyed listening you.”

“You ... you've enjoyed it?” 

“Yes. My cock is half-hard right now and he's getting harder and harder.”

“Gibbs, I don't know what to say ...”

“Do you like that my cock gets hard?”

“Yes.” Of course he liked it!

“Good.”

“And now?” he carefully asked.

“I'm waiting for you.”

“WHAT? You're waiting for me?”

“Yes, DiNozzo. You'll be here in twenty minutes.” Gibbs hung up.


End file.
